


Morning Exercise

by otomiyatickles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Gladio submits Prompto to a morning exercise, or well, that’s what he calls it. Prompto isn’t entirely sure about it, but he doesn’t get a choice!
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Morning Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 18/12/'19.  
> 

Prompto woke up, embraced by someone with a pair of big, strong arms. Gladio. The biggest cuddle monster, who would’ve thought. Prompto felt his muscles ache a little. All night he had been in this suffocating hug, pressed against Gladio’s huge body. 

And... He blushed. That’s right. Last night had been an entire hell of Gladiolus tickling him non-stop. Gladio was not just a cuddle monster, he was also a tickle monster. No mercy, no breaks, just those ruthless fingers all over his body and Prompto’s awful laughter filling the bedroom until late hours. 

He blushed even more at the memory, especially when he remembered how they had fallen asleep; Prompto wheezing, in the exact kind of hug he was in right now, with Gladio purring in his ear, “Alright, truce for now babe, you deserve it. We’ll pick up where we left off tomorrow morning.” 

_Pick up where they left off_. No thank you, he already had _plenty_. Very carefully, Prompto took Gladio’s arm and tried to push it off him so he could find freedom. Gladio moved in his sleep, and Prompto froze. He then seemed to relax again. 

Phew, the beast was still fast asleep. Sighing in relief, Prompto continued to move Gladio’s arm completely off him. He held his breath when Gladio seemed close to waking up again, his arm moving back around Prompto and holding him tight in a way that almost suffocated him. But a brief moment later, deep sighs were heard and even a few cute snores. Fast asleep. Smirking, Prompto attempted again to break free from the embrace.

He managed to finally lift Gladio’s arm off him, and very carefully moved to crawl out of bed. He got close, definitely. He was definitely close to finding his freedom when the beast already woke up from the lack of Prompto to hold in his arms, and Prompto gulped when he felt him grab his wrist right before he could leap off the bed.

“Morning darling. Where are you off to so early?” Gladio murmured sleepily. He gave a tug, not even that hard, but Prompto was already tumbling back into the monster’s den, and he gave a loud cry.

“Bathroom! B-bathroom of course,” he squeaked, hoping that would scare him off, but Gladiolus literally kidnapped him, pulling him back under the blankets, and Prompto already jumped and yelped when he felt his tummy being found again by a couple of vicious fingers.

“I’m sure you can hold it. There was something we still needed to do...” Gladio mumbled. He was still sleepy! He should sleep then! But no, Prompto was already cackling and yelling, “No! Nononoaaahaha! S-stahahap! Youuuu-!” He kicked and struggled, but morning or night, barely awake or wide awake, Gladio was just as strong as usual. 

“Now that’s a nice wake up call~” Gladio purred, and Prompto squealed when Gladio was lazy enough to lie down on top of him with his heavy body while he drilled all ten fingers in Prompto’s sides. 

“Bwaahaha! I r-really need to peehehehe dammit!” he warned. Not really, not yet. But it was the only weapon and threat he had. Didn’t work though. 

“Just a little more,” Gladio said, yawning sleepily. He finally moved off Prompto again so the latter could breathe a little bit better, but he kept leaning over him and clawed and scratched at his defenseless tummy, making Prompto shriek like a damsel in distress.

“EEeeheheh dohohon’t!” he wailed, his body squirming and struggling hysterically but to no avail. Gladio finally stopped for one long minute - longer than he ever had the previous night, and he smirked. 

“Alright then. I’ll let you go, just one condition.” Oh no. Prompto made use of the short break and threw his head back.

“ _What_?” he demanded.

“You have to get off the bed for me to stop. Do that, and I won’t do it again today.” Prompto sighed. That was like asking him to take down a Behemoth by just himself.

“And if I don’t?” he asked, already starting to make attempts at pulling his limbs free, but Gladio was pinning him firmly. Gladio shrugged.

“Then I guess I’ll have to tickle you to death~” That jerk. Prompto didn’t get any more chances at retaliating, the relentless tickling resumed, and Prompto tried to use all of his strength to kick free or at least find his way off the bed. 

Grabbing the edge of the bed and trying to pull himself out of Gladio’s claws was the worst decision ever, since those ten horrible fingers had now found their way into his armpits without any trouble.

“Eyaahahaa! Not thehehere!” Prompto cried, curling up. He was right at the edge of the bed, but Gladio already pulled him back so all his efforts had been for nothing. For a long moment, Prompto simply suffered some more before he made new attempts, this time from the other side of the bed. 

Gladio was happy to chase after his ribs and sides that were left defenseless in his attempts to crawl away, and at one point Prompto was so far away that the tickling moved to his legs and feet. 

“I hahahate you!” he barked, but this time, now that his upperbody was free, he knew it was his chance to violently dive off the bed. And so he did. After receiving a good round of tickles, he managed to kick his legs free and literally launched himself off the bed. 

He ended up rather painfully on the floor, but he wheezed in relief and shivered from the cold feeling of the floor.

“Knew you could do it~” Gladio said, and Prompto was baffled to see him lie back down to laze around in bed some more.

“You really....! What was that for?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Just a morning exercise love. You did well...” Gladio replied. Morning exercise? Prompto definitely knew better morning exercises than that!

“Wha- you..! That wasn’t really... I could’ve really pissed!” Prompto stuttered, getting totally flustered. 

Alright, he really still didn’t need to go, like of course he had a bladder of steel after all that travelling they did, but still. What if he spoke the truth? That would’ve been more than gross. Gladiolus really had been truly merciless, last night and this morning in a row.

“But you didn’t..” Gladio responded with a smug grin, his eyes already closed again for some more sleep. Prompto simply turned around, but before going to the bathroom he turned his head to see Gladio going back to sleep. He looked so peaceful and sweet...

Blushing slightly, Prompto postponed his bathroom visit a liiittle while more and tiptoed back towards the bed. He fondly looked at the face of his tickle monster boyfriend, and he smiled. At least he was very cute like this. Leaning in, Prompto kissed his cheek lovingly, then his lips. 

“WAH!” he shrieked when Gladio suddenly clung onto him and pulled him back in his embrace. 

“So you want more then! Alrighty~!” Gladio sang, not sleepy at all, and Prompto really cursed and laughed at this little faker who had managed to lure him back to bed with his charms. 

“Dahahamn you!” 

And so his morning exercise got extended, followed by the morning exercise that suited his tastes a lot better. By the end of that, he was definitely not complaining anymore! 


End file.
